Races of Diabolik Lovers
In Diabolik Lovers the Demons are divided by race, these are all the Demon Races: Demons World's Hierarchy * Superior Demon Races: Ancestor, Vampire (Bat), Vibora (Snake), Wolves (Wolf) and Adler (Eagle). * Inferior Demon Races: Ghoul (Crow), and other numerous different inferior races not named. Ancestors (or Founders, First Blood clan): They are the ancestor race of all the demon kinds in the Demon World. They possess all the basic racial skills of the four superior demonic sub-races (Vampire, Vibora, Wolves and Adler), but they don't possess their weaknesses. They also have the ability to transform into bats, snakes, wolves, and eagles. They have high strength, speed, and regenerative abilities. Most of their senses are heightened, and these include vision, smell, and hearing. They can only die as a result of decapitation. They can use magic and summon familiars. They are the strongest race in both the Demon World and the Human World. Vampires (Bat clan) ''' During a full moon, pureblood vampires can fly, and can always teleport. Pureblood vampires also have high strength, speed, regenerative abilities, increased vision, sense of smell, and hearing. Pureblood vampires can only die by having their heads cut off, however, if their body is too damaged to heal fast enough, it can be life-threatening, even if not directly. They can use magic and summon familiars. Their weakness is silver and their vision diminishes in the sunlight. They can eat human food, but it doesn't nourish them; blood is their main source of food. '''Impure Vampires (Bat clan) Impure vampires are similar to pureblood vampires, except that they were turned, meaning they weren't born as a vampire. Impure vampires have high strength, speed, and regenerative abilities, increased vision, smell and hearing, but not to the same degree as a pureblood vampire. Impure vampires can always teleport and fly during a full moon. It is much easier to kill an impure vampire because their skills and defences are weaker. They don't use magic and don't summon familiars. Their weakness is silver. Unlike the pureblood vampires, they see perfectly in the sunlight. All human food nourishes them, but blood is still their main food source. Ghouls (Crow clan) They possess no magic, so they are compared to humans and used as slaves by other demons races (Vampire, Vibora, Wolves and Adler). They can turn in crows, and they are an inferior demonic sub-race. Vibora (Snake clan) There isn't much known about this race, but we do know that they were allies of the vampire race. Being inspired by vipers could mean that they may have poisonous fangs. Wolves (Wolf clan) *'''No information yet* '''Adler (Eagle clan) *'No information yet* ''Note: All races suck blood, but only for the vampires is blood the main source of food. ''Trivia:''' '' * Vibora in Spanish (vìbora) means viper; wolves and adler in German means respectively wolf and eagle. * "Vampire" is the official name of blood-sucking bats. * For the demonic race of the bat, the Japanese use the English word "vampire" instead of their Japanese word "kyūketsuki". * All demons race are inspired by animals, except for the ancestors (because they are all demons races in one being). * The demonic ancestor race can use all the animal familiars of the all demonic races. * In official websites the Tsukinami and Kino are intentionally wrongly classified as "vampires" to avoid spoilers (Tsukinami are ancestors and Kino is an unknown race). Category:Clans